<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn't It Romantic by Whistle_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658303">Isn't It Romantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist'>Whistle_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Days Off, M/M, Slice of Life, Trans Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn't It Romantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn’t a lot of things that could be called romantic while being a Turk.</p><p>Rare days off, constant work schedules, the danger around every single corner, the random people they had to take care of to keep the boss happy had hardly left time for anything other than a heavy makeout session, quickies and after work fucking and sometimes morning. </p><p>Just never such a thing as a romantic dinner or date night. Hell, Reno was sure the closest thing they had to a romantic date night had been that time they had gotten trapped under a building and hid in the basement until they manage to dig more of their way. Sure, Tseng and Elena came to save them the rest of the way but still!  </p><p>That had been the closest thing to a date night…</p><p>Or an actual a date,.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>When Reno had one of his few rare days off. He’d  woke up when Rude had gotten up. He had called out a sleepy farewell before passing back out. He had a day up so he had taken time to take a sleeping pill to ease the tension of the last mission. </p><p>It had knocked him the hell out. Reno made it a point when he woke up around noon to never take those again! He had no idea how it went from six am to almost one in the afternoon. </p><p>Yawning he stretched out like a cat on the bed before looking up at the ceiling. </p><p>Maybe he should do something romance? It wasn’t really their style. Most of the time they just made due with what they happened to pick from the store or order in or go out. Now that he thought about it had no idea when the hell they had last had some kind of anniversary. </p><p>They had been together for about three years now.</p><p>Yep, that was about right. </p><p>Reno looked over to the side of the bed that normally held Rude’s large form. They spent so much time together in and out of work that most people thought they’d get sick of each other. Oddly enough Reno felt a sense of sadness when Rude was gone. Not because of them being separated. Because their jobs always had death hanging over them. </p><p>Guaranteed they managed to live this long. Why should they? They were damn good at their job. In fact, he still thought they deserved a raise. Reaching over he patted the side of the bed. Maybe he should get up. </p><p>Sitting up he yawned stretching. Reaching to scratch his Reno looked down seeing the scars under his chest. As much as he loved his topside surgery hee was kind of miffed that the scars were there. He liked wearing his shirt open and had costumed it to cover them. </p><p>Maybe it was stupid, he just didn’t like them showing off when he went to work or fighting. It was none of the people’s damn business. Rude loved them though. Kissed them softly while they were a tangled mess in bed. He was smiling a little thinking about back when he had first met his partner Reno wasn’t sure how the man was going to react. </p><p>There was always a small twinge of worry even if Reno tried to stomp it out. Rude however didn’t seem to care about it. In fact, Rude had even helped him put away Gil for the surgery. Before they even started their relationship. He wondered if that was when he’d started falling for Rude? </p><p>Either case, he was lucky he found someone who wasn’t an asshole about it. A part of Reno still wanted to go back in time and kick a certain blonde Shinra’s face in for using the wrong pronouns even after the redhead had corrected him. </p><p>Welp, the old bastard was dead now, so fuck that old ass. </p><p>Closing his eyes Reno started to come up with a plan for when Rude came home.  Maybe order some take out? Or he could make dinner. He wasn’t the best cook, but hey he managed.  </p><p>He considered the idea of going out to grab take out, set it up as if he had made it. Rude would know of course, but hey, they pretended to cook sometimes. </p><p>Hmm, that was a good idea. There was a place about twenty minutes from there that they both liked. </p><p>That sounded like a plan. </p><p>Smirking, he was proud of himself for thinking of this. Nice dinner and a romantic night in? Hell, yeah he got this in the bag. Relaxing a bit more Reno thought about else to do as the lingering effect of his sleeping pills made him feel a bit drowsy. Heading nodding a bit as he struggled to keep awake thinking that maybe taking a sleep aid wasn’t a good idea. He’d just rest his eyes. </p><p> Maybe he should get up. He was in the middle of this thought when he felt a dip on the bed. </p><p>Eyes snapping open as his body jerked up. Somehow he had gone from laying on his back to curled on his side, a warm hand on his hip and soon he felt Rude kissing the back of his ear. </p><p>“You’re home early,” Reno yawned blinking. “Something happen?” </p><p>“It’s evening. Work was over an hour ago,” </p><p>“What?!” Reno grabbed his phone and looked around seeing he had dozed off into a semi-sleep only to wake up at almost six. </p><p>“Damn sleeping pills!”  sitting up Reno rubbed his face trying to wake up all the way. Looking over at his lover the redhead blinked seeing a bag. Welp, so much getting ready for a romantic dinner. Rubbing the back of his neck he smiled. “You got take out?”</p><p>“One of your favorites,” Handing over the bag RUde went to get washed up. It had been a long day. “How was your day off?” </p><p>“I slept through it. Those pills are way stronger then I thought they were,” Yawning Reno took the bag. Sliding off the bed he stretched a little more before heading to the kitchen. opening the bag he pulled out his marked boxes setting them on the table. Going to the kitchen he took out some soda, popping the lids he took a sit. Opening the box he grinned at the burger, fries, and his favorite sauce. “How was work?” </p><p>“Mostly paperwork today,” Rude came into he room after washing up a bit. “Nothing too exciting” </p><p>“Nice,” Handing a soda to Rude, he grinned. “Thaks for picking up dinner, partner,” </p><p>“Of course,” Taking the cold drink Rude took a long drink. He was ready to relax before they had to go to sleep. “Will you be able to sleep tonight?” </p><p>“Ya know I have no idea. I was so sure I was awake all that time, maybe eating will help, but maybe, yeah,” Taking a bit of his food he nodded. “Damn, I love this place,” </p><p>Nodding Rude started on his own food. “How about we watch a movie?”</p><p>Nodding Reno picked up the remote, hell their apartment was small, kitchen and living room were small and opened space. Flipping the tv on the scrolled until a movie came on. It was a little way into the movie. </p><p>“This?” </p><p>“Sure,”  They ate in silence for a little while trying to get into the movie. It was alright, not the best, but not bad. “This is nice. It’s rare we get to get dinner without once of us  needing to be patched up or ready to drop after work,” </p><p>“Huh, you’re right. Even our days off aren’t normal this tame,” Reno thought about the last time when they had taken the day off only to end up having to help their Boss from being killed because the other two on duty had been badly hurt. “Huh, well at least we can have this,” </p><p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way,”  Smiling a little Rude went back to the movie. </p><p>Almost as if the universe had heard them there was a loud bang outside, followed by a roar of some kind of creature and screaming from people outside. The two looked at each other before Rude pulled out his sunglasses, slipping them onto his face. </p><p>Reno rushed to get his gear smirking as he returned seeing a monster through the window running amuck outside.  Welp, this seemed more on their stranded normal days! Days off or not, they still had jobs to do. </p><p>Smirking Reno rushed out with Rude. “Isn’t this romantic?” </p><p>Maybe not the standard romantic couple thing to do, but a hella of a lot more exciting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>